El año del lagarto
by Jolio
Summary: Un AU que se me ocurrió


**El año del lagarto.**

:::

/;/

:::

 _"Imaginen, si es que pueden, una ciénega venenosa cubierta de cientos de miles de pequeños huesos secándose bajo el sol de media tarde"_

 _A su alrededor, de un extremo al otro, la totalidad del campamento aguardaba con ansias sus palabras. El general había emergido de su tienda sosteniendo en su garra izquierda un cráneo de mewmano atravesado por una punta de lanza, la misma con la que lideró el exitoso asalto en contra del depuesto rey de los monstruos y con la cual cegó las vidas de los guardias reales antes de que la reina se interpusiera en su camino._

 _La lanza acabó partida a la mitad, mas, esa fracción de segundo que le tomó a la reina el pronunciar el hechizo fue todo lo que le tomó al general para acabar con su excelencia._

 _Todos los presentes sabían de a quien pertenecía ese cráneo, cada uno de ellos seguía impactado de que uno de los suyos hubiese logrado tal hazaña._

 _"Imaginen si es que pueden, el despertar ocultos entre los cuerpos de sus masacradas familias sin saber qué hacer, mudos por el terror, hambrientos y cansados, con la garganta llena de hollín y los ojos embarrados con sangre y lodo. Imaginen si es posible lo que es para una cría recién salida de su huevo el desfallecer por tanto tiempo a solas junto al cadáver de su madre..."_

 _Imágenes de pesadilla que cada uno de ellos conocía, la llegada de esa especie belicosa a las costas antes desiertas del gran continente, aquellos demonios salidos de ultramar, los mismos que los apodaban monstruos y los empujaron a los pantanos a morir de hambre mientras que las mejores tierras eran cercadas por muros de piedra y mortero y hombres montados con lanzas y escudos_

 _Todos en el ejercito, desde el general en adelante habían perdido algo frente a las huestes mewmanas._

 _"Imaginen que el único que viene a ayudarte es un niño apenas mayor que tu, un niño que ha visto al resto de sus pares siendo pisoteados por mero deporte, imaginen a ese niño corriendo entre las raíces y los troncos humeantes con la espalda cubierta de puntas de flecha y sus heridas sanando sobre ellas solo para abrirse segundos después, imaginen a ese niño hambriento encontrando a alguien tan miserable como él y a nadie más, porque todos los otros que existían fueron aniquilados"_

 _El silencio sepulcral el campamento hizo eco de las palabras del general, que luego de dirigirle una significativa mirada a Rasticore removió la mandíbula del cráneo de la reina y la colocó en su hombro derecho, acompañando de ese modo al otro cráneo de mewmano que descansaba a su izquierda._

 _No peleaban contra meros soldados, sino que se enfrentaban a criaturas de tal poder que una sola palabra de parte de ellas podía condenar a muerte a toda una especie, y he allí, a la diestra del general que uno de los mayores enemigos yacía muerto, convertida en parte del uniforme que los otros mewmanos contemplarían antes de ser derrotados._

 _Pero para él la meta seguía lejana, no descansaría hasta someter a ese pueblo, no se detendría hasta estar seguro de que los neutralizaría lo suficiente como para que ya no fuesen una amenaza._

 _Con un ademán movilizó a las tropas, el traidor, aquel que era su anterior rey y que planeaba someterlos a una vida de mayores privaciones debía ser aniquilado así como cualquier otro que tratase de tomar su lugar, pronto conocerían la fuerza de miles de bocas hambrientas llenas de dientes afilados, ¡listos para desgarrar la carne y los huesos de cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino!._

 _Le conocían como el lagarto, y de entre los suyos era el más joven y el más fuerte, junto a los septarsis sobrevivientes había contemplado la llegada de los primeros humanos en sus grandes barcos, junto a ellos, intentó una y otra vez el sobrevivir y ahora, al fin, tendrían la chance de demostrar a los mewmanos lo que se sentía estar del otro lado._

 _Como gesto final, le mostró a todos una pequeña bolsa de piel llena de granos de maíz, resplandeciendo en dorado ardor bajo el sol entrañable de su próxima victoria._

 _"Imaginen lo que sentirá el finalizar nuestra jornada entre las doradas espigas de los campos, descansar sobre la tierra fértil de la que nuestros ancestros nos hablaron… ¡Ahora es nuestro momento!, ¡el mundo que los mewmanos nos arrebataron esta maduro!, ¡LISTO PARA SER COSECHADO!", exclamó más para si mismo que para sus oyentes, "Esos resplandecientes campos dorados… dentro de poco los verán, tal como yo los he soñado durante cientos de años..."_

:::

/;/

:::

Pasaron las estaciones una y otra vez hasta que consiguió reformar lo suficiente de si mismo como para sentarse a leer, su cuerpo seguía siendo una amalgama incompleta de nervios expuestos y delgado tejido muscular sobre una endeble estructura osea, seguía hambriento, pero sabía que si comía más sus entrañas lo resentirían por el resto del día hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que se contentó con beber algo de agua de pantano antes de leer uno de los muchos libros abandonados allí, en ese viejo mausoleo olvidado cerca de la orilla de un lago en apariencia apacible.

Por lo que sabía, la reina Eclipsa había resurgido gracias a la ayuda de la reina Moon para luego partir a reunirse con su familia, él obviamente creyó oportuno el manifestarse, pero, al reflexionar sobre su inmensurable fracaso descartó la idea para no volver a considerarla.

Le había fallado a ella, a Meteora y a muchos más.

Se había fallado a si mismo por no concretar la victoria en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, con todo a la mano, dejó que se le escapase de entre los dedos sin siquiera oponer mucha resistencia, permitiendo que su orgullo roto lo dominase cuando todo lo que debería de haber hecho era aprovecharse de la torpe bondad de la entonces princesa para capturarla y capturar así al reino.

Y su fracaso no había terminado allí.

Ahora estaba reducido a una masa de dolor, su regeneración completa bien podría tardar décadas, tiempo en el cual era seguro que alguien lo hallaría para llevarlo frente a la justicia de los mewmanos que de seguro gozarían de la idea de tener al inmortal que con tanta insistencia los había ofendido.

Imaginó que no le darían una ejecución como a los otros criminales, que tal vez prepararían algo especial para él, como sepultarlo en concreto y convertirlo en un pilar viviente o encadenarlo al fondo de un lago para que los peces lo devorasen mientras seguía vivo, una infinidad de destinos que creía merecer, una infinidad de caminos por recorrer hasta que su tiempo se acabase.

En cualquier minuto, alguna de ellas aparecería para cobrar venganza, o no lo haría y el acabaría en el mismo lugar, esperando por una ejecución y su posterior liberación de esa pesadilla que era vivir en la vergüenza.

Apenas sintió el crepitar de su improvisada chimenea disminuir por la aparición de un portal que cogió con la mano derecha un desgastado cuchillo de cocina, el cual dejó caer al no tener la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse en guardia.

Era absolutamente patético.

"¿Vienes a matarme, reina Moon?"

"No soy ella"

Su hocico se curvó en una cruel mueca la cual desapareció de inmediato. Como recordaba, la reina Moon también había desaparecido, ¿o es que acaso ya había regresado?, era algo que consideraría después, en cuanto su molesta visita se marchase.

"Ya veo, así que es Star Butterfly quien viene a terminar con mi existencia"

Star no perdió tiempo con falsos modales ni palabrería barata. Ocupando un gastado sillón otomano a la derecha del septarsis tomó asiento frente al fuego el cual era alimentado por apenas un puñado de ramas secas.

El lugar olía a soledad y desesperación, los ataúdes habían sido apilados cuidadosamente a un lado de la entrada del mausoleo como una suerte de barrera, ocupando el diminuto espacio entre la gran puerta de hierro fundido y el piso recubierto de mármol para dar paso a una triste brisa salida desde el lago. Aparte de eso, un desvencijado armario ocupaba uno de los muros posteriores, lleno hasta el tope de viejos libros y cuadernos y delante del armario un escritorio iluminado por una lampara de bronce alimentada por aceite.

No había mucho más allí por ver, el lugar era un reflejo fiel de su morador, una tumba inamovible empotrada en la roca, decadente y pronta a ser olvidada.

Star respiró profundamente, sujetando su varita con fuerza dirigió la mirada en contra del monstruo.

"Te mereces esto y mucho más, después de todo lo que has hecho ni siquiera la muerte es castigo suficiente"

Toffee rió y se recargó sobre su asiento, no tenía caso recuperar el cuchillo por lo que bien podría entretenerse con la princesa.

"¿Y qué tal si no puedo morir?, ¿qué harás entonces?"

Vio su rostro ensombrecerse al igual que cada mewmano que alguna vez osase el cuestionarlo, esa satisfacción de saber que existía algo que lo separaba de los enemigos comunes era una de las pocas cosas que todavía podía permitirse.

Aunque claro, nada negaba que Star fuese la más cercana a eliminarlo por completo, algunos segundos más y no hubiese quedado rastro de él.

"Vamos princesa, yo mismo tengo algunas ideas si es que necesita inspiración"

Entrecruzó los dedos y aspiró el mustio aire de sus aposentos, mezclado tan sutilmente con la fragante princesa que en su silenciosa contemplación seguía negándose a hablar.

"Puede encerrarme en un calabozo y sumergir el calabozo en un lago, o encadenarme a una roca y arrojarme al mar o al espacio, de seguro la comisión mágica lo encontraría interesante"

Star trató de ahogar las palabras del reptil y todo el veneno que las impregnaba, sabía que debía esperar eso y cosas aun peores por parte de ese monstruo, pero nada de eso le hacía más sencillo el aguantar la crueldad que emanaba de él.

Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de Toffee, su crueldad era todo lo que le mantenía en pie.

"… O podrías enjaularme como solían hacer antes los mewmanos, dejarme colgando afuera de tu castillo para que todos sepan lo que significa desafiarte"

"Callate"

Star respiraba de forma agitada y acaso… ¿se trataba de una lagrima aquello que veía recorrer su mejilla?, con la poca luz era difícil de distinguir.

"Convertirme en un trofeo de caza, con el beneficio de que seguiría vivo, ¿no te gustaría eso princesa Butterfly?, tus invitados tendrían el privilegio de caminar sobre mis escamas y tú le contarías a todos sobre tu victoria"

Star abrió la boca para gritar y la cerró de inmediato, le había costado tanto trabajo el no estallar en cuanto tuvo sus primeras sospechas de que Toffee seguía vivo que no deseaba acabar con él de inmediato, al menos no mientras tuviese algo útil que decir, aunque a decir verdad, su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse.

"No entiendo por qué mamá te dejó vivir", suspiró la princesa después de un buen rato, ya harta de alimentar el inflado ego de Toffee.

"Un error lamentable que tú trataste de enmendar, lo sé, no siempre se puede ganar"

Con una mirada de soslayo volvió a contemplar las endebles flamas antes de formular su siguiente pregunta, quizás la más importante de todas si es que decidía concederle a sus enemigo más tiempo.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

Toffee alzó una ceja y se sacudió de hombros, "¿Quién sabe?, siempre ha sido así, siempre lo será", contestó desinteresado.

Star no esperaba una mejor respuesta, es más, estaba sorprendida de que ambos lograsen comportarse de forma civilizada por tanto tiempo, pero claro, tal cosa era predecible, el tipo era un embaucador nato, el crear una falsa sensación de seguridad a su alrededor debía de parecerle sencillo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?, ¿por qué nos odias tanto?"

Ante esta pregunta Toffee se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. De todas las cosas que pudiesen haber salido de la boca de la princesa aquella interrogante era la más inesperada.

"No te odio"

La varita estuvo peligrosamente cerca de invocar algo que hiciese trizas al septarsis, sin embargo, Star logró contenerse.

No lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

"Mataste a mi abuela", farfulló Star con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

"Así es"

"Trataste de matar a mamá", siguió, mientras que su corazón se agitaba con fuerza en el pecho y se decantaba en el rencor que ese monstruo había creado en ella.

"¿Si?"

"Y casi me matas a mi", terminó de decir, para acabar con las piernas desperdigadas junto al otomano, con los brazos laxos y la respiración entrecortada.

"Y falle rotundamente", entonó tranquilamente el septarsis, "No solo no pude apoderarme de tu magia y vencer a la alta comisión, sino que además terminé en este deplorable estado"

De seguro era el cansancio, pues no podía conjurar el suficiente odio como para seguir con ese juego, de otro modo, no hubiese dicho lo siguiente.

"Pero aún así no te odio Star Butterfly, aunque sí te guardo algo de rencor por vencerme"

Era un juego para él, las vidas que estuvo a punto de arruinar, todas las personas a las que lastimó… ninguna de ellas importaba, nada le importaba salvo la victoria.

Lo odiaba.

"No puedo creer que de verdad exista alguien tan maligno como tú", se lamentó Star, "Digo… sé que he acusado a otros de ser malos pero tú… tú de verdad lo eres"

"La oferta de disecarme sigue en pie si te interesa", bromeó Toffee con una sonrisa socarrona.

Star se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse en medio del mausoleo, sin prestar cuidado a los objetos desperdigados a su alrededor que terminaban en el suelo con casa paso de la princesa.

Ciertos acontecimientos habían tomado lugar en el último tiempo, ciertos acontecimientos de los cuales extrajo que tal vez debería pensar más antes de hacer las cosas, y que no le vendría nada mal el tener nuevos puntos de vista, así como había aprendido en la tierra gracias a sus amigos y en especial a Marco.

Existía por tanto algo que la inquietaba, y que podría resolver gracias a la lagartija, esto si conseguía que cooperase.

"Conocías el hechizo"

Toffee cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente.

"Sería imposible el no reconocerlo", mencionó después de un rato, rememorando la única sensación que alguna vez lo hubiese acercado realmente al vacío de la muerte.

"Lo conocías desde antes de enfrentar a mamá"

"Existen pocas cosas en este mundo con la fuerza suficiente como para dañarme", resumió el septarsis, "Ese hechizo es una de ellas"

Star se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a jugar con su varita, estaba segura que de no haberse encontrado en esa otra forma ella también tendría aquellas marcas negras ascendiendo por sus brazos, las mismas que Eclipsa y mamá compartían.

"Debió haberme dado en el corazón"

Eso último llamó la atención de la princesa, ¿acaso era un dejo de remordimiento lo que notaba?

Como solía pasarle dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

"Tampoco te odio Toffee, aunque sí me das lastima"

"Entonces eres una tonta y no has aprendido nada", contestó el septarsis de forma brusca, "No me detendré hasta ganar, esto no es más que una demora", comentó al examinar su cuerpo maltrecho.

"No, no es cierto, esta fue la última", susurró Star, "¿Y sabes qué?, nunca me agradaste, en realidad no creo que le agrades a nadie, aunque sí sabes manejar a las personas a tu antojo…"

Star intentaba jugar al mismo nivel de Toffee, sabía que era perverso y vicioso y muy orgulloso, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por demostrar que tenía razón y que si se sentía acorralado no entraría en pánico.

Aún así, pretendía el presionarlo lo suficiente como para que repitiese el exabrupto del día en que lo venció.

"¿Crees que haya sospechado cuando hizo el trato con mi madre, que usaría ese hechizo contra ti?"

Vio más de lo que se asemejaba al remordimiento, algo tan pasajero que de no haber estado atenta hubiese pasado desapercibido.

"La reina sabía lo que yo era de antemano", contestó Toffee de modo neutral, "Si le dio el hechizo a tu madre fue porque prefirió ayudar a alguien como ella en lugar de proteger a un monstruo como yo"

Star asintió, sin sentir satisfacción alguna al descifrar ese pequeño enigma. Sospechaba de antemano que el libro ocultaba mucho más en su capítulo secreto, y ahora que no disponía de la ayuda de Glossaryck tendría que investigar por su cuenta para descubrir todo su potencial.

Eso y que además, deseaba entender mejor a los monstruos y Toffee podía decirle muchas, muchas cosas que sus otros amigos monstruosos ignoraban.

"Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, cosas que tú podrías decirme"

"¿Y por qué haría algo así?", preguntó Toffee en tono burlesco, "¿Por qué le brindaría una ventaja a la misma niña que trucó mis planes"

Frente a esto, Star rio, la primera expresión honesta de su ser que se hubiese manifestado desde el momento que entró a la cripta y se encontró con Toffee, era una risa tan rica y honesta que llegó a confundir al septarsis acostumbrado a un ambiente mucho más mesurado.

"Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer, estas solo y herido, y sigues siendo un fugitivo, incluso si la mayoría te cree muerto", sentenció la princesa, "No hay nadie más en todo Mewni y sus alrededores que se interese en ti. Ahora mismo, soy la única que podría escucharte, la única que sabe que existes"

Esa última muestra de crueldad dejó atónito a Toffee, no tenía idea de qué le pasaba a esa niña ruidosa e impulsiva como para otorgarle la claridad de que primero, sí tenía razón respecto a que no tenía nada importante que hacer y segundo, que incluso hablar con ella era preferible al silencio, además de un pequeño bonus que explotaría hasta saciarse.

Le daría a la princesa lo que quería, o al menos lo que creía querer. Le contaría sobre su mundo y su pasado y le enseñaría… le enseñaría lo que ningún otro le hubiese enseñado.

"Toma asiento princesa"

Había narrado esa historia en el pasado, cuando la peste de los cadáveres que pululaban sobre lo que era el actual reino se volvía inaguantable y necesitaban, además del fuego, las palabras de un viejo sobreviviente con tal de no perder la cordura, también se la había narrado a los jóvenes rostros de incontables incursiones condenadas, a traidores y héroes por igual y siempre, siempre comenzaba de la misma manera.

En la víspera de una gran derrota y victoria, junto al crepitar de las llamas moribundas haría lo mismo que Rasticore hacía para calmarlo, cuando ambos eran ingenuos y nadie más existía sobre la tierra.

Star Butterfly tendría sus respuestas, no las que deseaba, sino las que necesitaba oír.

"Imagina si es que puedes..."

:::

:::

:::

Hice esto porque estaba aburrido.


End file.
